André
André is the concierge of the Grand Fusel Lodge. He is painted yellow, and has black fenders. He also has a sunroof, which resembles hair, and two small grilles, that represent a mustache. History ''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' In Planes: Fire & Rescue, he usually appears at the lodge, first when Cad Spinner is welcoming the tourists of Piston Peak National Park. Several days later, André is seen getting a room booked for a married couple named Vinnie and Vera on the night of the lodge's grand reopening party. The following day, Pulaski talks to André about the tourists' lives being in danger due to a wildfire coming toward the lodge. Their conversation gets interrupted by Cad telling them that he is in the middle of a speech, and calls André a glorified bellboy before coming back to the tourists to show the plaque, only for them all to start evacuating after they spot the fire. Responding to this, André gets the tourists inside the lodge to come out of their rooms and leave, and later gets some of them onto the passenger train. As André packs his luggage, Cad orders him to switch the main water line to the lodge's roof sprinklers. André alerts that the firefighters will need the water to make their water, but Cad states that he does not care about this, and is forced to do it himself. Having enough of Cad's selfishness, André leaves with his luggage. Five days later, he arrives in the firefighters' base with Pulaski, Rake and Ol' Jammer, glad to see Dusty Crophopper alive, along with that Cad was fired by the Secretary of the Interior, who had put Jammer in charge of the park. ''Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular'' In Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular, he appears to be serving drinks to the major fertilizer distributors who are attending Leadbottom's Vitaminamulch Air Spectacular show. Appearances *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' *''Cad Spinner'' *''Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular'' Profiles and statistics ''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' *Bios **"Serving all the needs of the Piston Peak Fusel Lodge's guests is André the concierge. Originally from France, André went to the famous Les Clefs d'Or School in Paris. If you want it, André can get it. If he can't get it, André knows the person who can get it. It is business to know these things; he's the concierge!"Meet the Planes Portrayals *René Auberjonois - Planes: Fire & Rescue Gallery 10404399 291946774328087 6819060092380438075 n.jpg|''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' 12345678324.png|''Cad Spinner'' Andre1233.png|''Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular'' Quotes *"Yeah, perhaps we should turn on the roof sprinklers?" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Quickly! Quickly! We must evacuate! Don't panic! We must evacuate!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"I'm sorry. I am sorry. That is all. The train is full. Remaining guests, please follow a staff member. They will lead you to the main road exit. All aboard!" - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"Oh! No, no, no! The firefighters need that water to make retardant." - Planes: Fire & Rescue *"I'm the concierge. It's my job to know everything." - Planes: Fire & Rescue Trivia *His name could be a reference to André, who has the same name, from The Adventures of André and Wally B. References pl:André ru:Андре Category:Pitties Category:Piston Peak National Park Category:France Category:Planes: Fire & Rescue Characters Category:Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular